Armageddon 2: Judgement day
by weirdDAR
Summary: What happens when you mix Terminator with Armageddon, throw in Star Wars, add a little bit of Lord of the rings, and every summer blockbuster you can think of? Want to find out? Read and review?
1. Trailer AKA The begining of the movie

Armageddon2: Judgement day  
  
by weirdDAR  
  
Authors note:  
  
This is a trailer. A trailer to the fanfic Armageddon2: Jugement day. I'm currently working on the rest. Tell me, through reviews, how you like it.  
  
Trailer!:  
  
This preview has been approved for ALL AGES, although this film has been rated 'R' for hardcore Liv Tyler scenes. YAY!  
  
(Black screen, fades to Liv Tyler laying down, Ben Afflect sitting over her, playing with Animal Crackers.)  
  
Ben: You know, the thing about Animal Crackers is...they cause your mouth to go dry, and...  
  
Liv: If you want to do it, just ask...don't go play with freaking animal crackers on my stomach. Makes me feel fat.  
  
Ben: If you ever--  
  
Liv: Shut up and just do it.  
  
(Hard cut to a blank screen.)  
  
Voice: Just when you thought it was over...  
  
(On screen the words: "You were wrong")  
  
Voice: Just when you thought you could go home...  
  
(On screen the words: "You were still wrong!")  
  
Voice: Just when you thought the pain was over...  
  
(On screen the words: "HAHAHA! Still wrong!")  
  
(Cut back to the two, Ben and Liv, laying under the blanket...Ben is smoking a cigeratte. A motorcyle drives up to the scene. Bruce Willis is the driver. He gets off, holding a shot gun. Fade in: Terminator theme.)  
  
Ben: I-I-I thought you were dead.  
  
Bruce: I told you I'd be back...  
  
Ben: No you didn't!  
  
Bruce: I meant to.  
  
Ben: You blew up! We left you there...to die. You wanted to. Remember?  
  
(Bruce shoots Ben, killing him. Liv gets up, who is suddenly dressed.)  
  
Liv: Daddy!   
  
Bruce: (Holds out his hand to her) Come with me if you want to live...  
  
(Liv slowly, but surely takes his hand and they get on the motorcyle. As Bruce gets ready, a cop car pulls up. Bruce turns, sharply around.)  
  
Liv: Who is that?  
  
Bruce: The T-1000. A more complex version of myself. The T-1000 is after you, thanks to your relationship with Ben.  
  
(Liv turns around, and sees the police car door open. Jennifer Lopez gets out of the car, dressed like a cop.  
  
Bruce starts the motorcyle and drives away. The T-1000 walks towards the speeding cycle, then begins to run...T-1000 style.)  
  
(Cut to: Blank screen  
  
words on screen: COMING SOON...LEAVE REVIEWS...PLEASE.)  
  
To be continued...(In the feature lenth film) 


	2. The One Ring, and a father N' daughter m...

Armageddon 2...Judgement day  
  
by weirdDAR  
  
(Author's note: The trailer was the begining of the movie, and now I'm going to continue where it left off....so be sure you read the first chapter.)  
  
Liv: She's gaining!  
  
(Bruce turns around, points the shotgun at Jennifer, and shoots. Jennifer falls down and rolls on the road. She stops there, and Bruce continues driving.)  
  
Liv: Could you pull over, please?  
  
(Bruce pulls over, Liv jumps off the bike.)  
  
Liv: Can you explain something for me...?  
  
Bruce: I'll try.  
  
Liv: What's going on? I thought you were dead? Why are you here? How are you here?   
  
Bruce: I didn't die in that explosion.   
  
FLASHBACK!!!!!  
  
(Armageddon, where the ship takes off, leaving Bruce Willis behind. BLA BLA BLA. He presses the button, and suddenly, NEO flys behind him, and picks him up, saving him from the horrible death. Neo lands on the moon.)  
  
Bruce: What the hell...?  
  
Neo: Listen! You're very important! In the future, you lead a team of rebels to fight the robots that attempt to destroy humanity.  
  
Bruce: No! I was suppose to die! For my country! For Earth!  
  
Neo: Look, trust me on this...  
  
Bruce: Trust you? You can't even use more than three syllables at a time.  
  
Neo:....so?  
  
Bruce: Take me back to Earth...So I can kill myself...for my country.  
  
Neo: I'm going to send you to the year 2003. That's where I'm from. You have to save Liv Tyler. An angry whore named Jennifer--  
  
Bruce: (Completes the sentence)--Lopez!   
  
Neo: Right. Kill Ben Afflect though.  
  
Bruce: Why?  
  
Neo: It's Ben Afflect...besides, you know you want to...since he DID upstage you in Armageddon.  
  
Bruce: You're right. Send me back.  
  
(Neo opens a time portal and Bruce Willis jumps in.  
  
Neo stands in silence, noticing he isn't wearing a space suit, so he falls over and dies.)  
  
[Back to the present.]  
  
Liv: I guess that would explain a lot.  
  
Bruce: So I have been sent here to save you, to save the world.  
  
Liv: What I don't get is what I have to do with the robots that try to destroy the human race.  
  
Bruce: (Reaches in his pocket) My work here is done.   
  
Liv: Wait! Jennifer Lopez isn't going to reform or anything? She died just like that?  
  
Bruce: Yes. You're thinking of Reese Witherspoon. She has the power to reform a bullet wound.  
  
Liv: Oh, right. My bad.  
  
Bruce: That reminds me, I have to go attempt to destroy her.  
  
Liv: What? Why?  
  
Bruce: She wants to make a third Leagally Blonde movie.  
  
Liv: (Salutes) Go with God.  
  
Bruce: (Returns a salute, and pulls a golden ring out of his pocket.) I have my mission, and here is yours...I need you to take this ring to a volcano and destroy it.  
  
Liv: Why?  
  
Bruce: It's powerful...plus (looks around, and whispers) I stole this from that lil' fucker Frodo. That'll show him. Anyway, I need it destroyed.   
  
Liv: Why a volcano?  
  
Bruce: Because it's more of a challenge...would it be interesting to say you could just break it in half? No! Take it to a volcano.   
  
Liv: Alright...hey, will I ever see you again?  
  
Bruce: Negative. I was ordered to never be in another movie with you again, because it would ruin my career.  
  
Liv: I understand.  
  
(Bruce leaves Liv there, holding the ring out...just like Frodo in the Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring poster.)  
  
(Liv looks around, and notices the Empire State Building. She climbs to the top, and slowly drops the ring. The ring catches on fire and slams straight into a stone that was sitting on the sidewalk below. One part of the ring is hanging out, Liv slides down the Empire State Building, and grabs a megaphone.)  
  
Liv: Listen, people! He who shall pull this ring out of this stone...is the ONE.  
  
(No one cares.)  
  
Liv: (To herself) Fine. I'll just destroy it.   
  
(She takes the ring out of the stone and throws it in a just-so-happen-to-be-nearby volcano.)  
  
Liv: My work here is done.  
  
Familar voice: Not quite yet.  
  
(Liv turns around and notices her new enemy.)  
  
Liv: You!  
  
Familar voice: Me!  
  
Liv: What do you want?  
  
Familar voice: Vengence!  
  
Liv: I have no clue what you're talking about!  
  
(Ha! It's Steven Tyler!)  
  
Steven: (Breaths deep) Liv...  
  
Liv: What's wrong with your voice?  
  
Steven: Drugs.  
  
Liv: Oh, sorry. Please continue.  
  
Steven: Liv...I am your father...  
  
Liv: (In tears) No! That's impossible! It can't be.  
  
Steven: It can...and it is.  
  
(Pulls out a light"sword" and cuts Liv's hand off.  
  
Liv screams and looks down the hole of the Volcano. She decided to take her chances, she jumped down and headed towards the lava.)  
  
Liv: Oh shit! Bad move!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
Please Review, so I'll have the will to continue. 


	3. Neo's return plus another mission

Armageddon 2: Judgement day  
  
by weirdDAR  
  
Author's Note: Be sure to look out for Armageddon 3: Rise of the machines!  
  
Starting where we left off...  
  
Liv: Oh shit! Bad move!  
  
(Neo flys in and grabs Liv before she hits the molting lava. Then the volacano errupts, just in time to kill Steven Tyler!)  
  
Liv: Hey...can you heal my hand?  
  
Neo: No.  
  
Liv: Can you make one anyway? I need that hand...  
  
Neo: Fine  
  
(Neo, while flying, reattaches her hand...only it's mechanical.)  
  
Liv: You saved me!   
  
Neo: I saved you? Woah!  
  
Liv: Are you being sarcastic?  
  
Neo: My voice tone doesn't allow me to use sarcasim.  
  
Liv: Oh right.  
  
(Neo lands on the top of the Empire State Building.)  
  
Liv: Wait a second, I thought you were dead...Bruce said you suffacated in 99'.  
  
Neo: The one cannot die...  
  
Liv: I'm confused.  
  
Neo: You should be, but right now...I need you to do something for me.  
  
Liv: What's that?  
  
Neo: Take your shirt off.  
  
Liv: What?  
  
Neo: I said I need you to visit a friend of mine. His name is Tobey.   
  
Liv: I could of sworn you said--  
  
Neo: Tobey has a gift...an odd, special gift.  
  
Liv: And?  
  
Neo: Kill him.  
  
Liv: Kill him? Why?  
  
Neo: Look, if I want to keep making Matrix movies, he has to stop making Spider-man movies. Spider-man stayed number one at the box office for weeks...Matrix: Reloaded stayed number one for...one week.  
  
Liv: Why don't you just make better movies, then--  
  
Neo: Hey! Shut up...kill Tobey for me, and I'll tell you about your past.  
  
Liv: (Silent...then speaks) My past? You know...about my past?  
  
Neo: Yes...of course I know. Who do you think I am? The second? Now please go.  
  
(Liv leaves, through the elevator...Neo realizes it's hot in his trench coat, so he falls over and dies from heat.)  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next chapter:(When it is written.)Tobey(Ahem...Spider-man) and Liv fight in a long, long (Page long) battle...Good Vs. Good...and Neo begins to talk about the past of Liv Tyler. 


End file.
